inFAMOUS – Ultimate Ninja Storm
by Anah-aoshaka Irtyu WolfEyes
Summary: What If... Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix got sucked into the world of Naruto Shippuden and fight in the Tournament and the 4th Great Shinobi War? What new enemies will they face? What pairings will come about from both inFAMOUS and Naruto Shippuden Characters? And what new powers and abilities will Cole gain? Well find out when you read it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own infamous or Naruto Shippuden…. if I did I would make this into a episode of Naruto Shippuden and a game. ;3**

**Chapter 1: The New Frontier.**

"Hey Brother, Just got word from Kuo; she wants us all to meet at home base for something…. something _BIG."_

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there"

Cole MacGrath tapped the GPS phone on his waist to end the call, turned and leaped on a powerline and electro grinded down the street. Next he jumped off and static thrusted to a building then running and jumping high in the air over the street then looking down to see the citizens of New Marais taking pictures of him on their cameras and iPhones.

After the same process of jumping, gliding, and grinding on wires he reached homebase. Everybody was their usual selves: Zeke was sitting on a folded out lawn chair reading a Sport's illustrated Swimsuit Edition; Kuo was engaged in reading Dr. Wolfe's fascinating notebooks, and Nix was bore to Death on the fact that there were no enemies in New Marais to any further extent. It has been six months since the defeat of Bertrand, The Beast, and Bloody Mary and now that it was all over life began to return normal. With the police in charge instead Militia crime and monster attacks has reached an all time low. Cole was about to be a cross of bored to Death Nix and couchpotato Zeke, wishing there was some type of phenomenon; another journey to take….

"What's up, Kuo?" Cole asked as approached the Ice Conduit.

"I've been looking through more of Wolfe's notes; and discovered he hid a Blast Core on an island south of New Marais…."

"Big whoop Snow White! It's just another Core." Nix said with irony, through she didn't let Kuo finish as usual.

Cole sort of had to agree. "Umm, what so different about this one Kuo?" he inquired even if it just another one he wanted to why.

"This Blast Core isn't like the other ones; this core has a fraction of Dark Matter." Zeke and Nix stopped what they were doing and turn to Kuo.

"Dark Matter?" Zeke asked slight incredulity.

"You mean the kind that scientists say the makes up Seventy-five percent of our galaxy, the dark energy that propels it forward? That is the Dark matter you're talking about right?" Cole asked since this was something he learned in college before dropping out.

"Yes that's the one."

"How?"

"Kessler." She said and Cole, for a split second, narrowed his eyes at even the mere thought of him.

Kuo continued. "Wolfe wrote that among other top secret projects he discovered Kessler had somehow harnessed Dark matter and encased it into an object. When Wolfe escaped to New Marais he stole it to study it further. When his lab exploded the Dark Energy somehow did not go all over the city; it all just went into another object."

"Why didn't he tell us this?" Cole asked.

"He thought if he did and one of us was captured and interrogated Bertrand may have seized it and probably would make himself more powerful. This is why sometime after the explosion he went to an island far out there and hid it there." Kuo replied.

"Which island are we talking about?" Zeke asked.

Kuo then handed him a chart that was folded up in the notebook. Zeke and Nix gathered to see as Cole put it on the table.

"Wolfe seemed to have chosen a good hiding spot; it almost out near the gulf." Zeke said seeing this is going to be a treasure hunt.

**Out on the edge of the Gulf of Mexico…. **

Kuo lead Nix who was navigation to in the direction to where the island while Cole and Zeke were on the deck of the boat. All the time more as they headed out past the limits of New Marais the waters began to be choppy and Zeke was holding on to the railing and throwing up.

"Any sign of the island Zeke?" Cole asked walking over to him.

"No! Just…. My lunch! Dear God…. Make the rocking STOP!" Zeke pleaded as he chucked another load of puke.

"Man how can you be seasick? You used to have your own boat." Cole said hearing Zeke's throw up hit the water.

Back then I didn't go on the ocean; I just ride around to impress my friends, go around to see what the rich and famous are doing on the yachts then I go home…. I'm going to sit down." Zeke replied resting beside a barrel.

After twenty minutes and careful navigation they reached their destination. Cole leaped, once the boat stopped near it, all the way to the sand in a single bound avoiding the water; else he would short-circuit. Once the four were ashore they turned to the map.

"It should be ahead under a big rock." She calculated and off the jungle they went.

After a few minutes the group came upon a big rock. Cole levitated the rock with his Kinetic Pulse and threw it a long distance. Zeke went into the hole and heaved a metal chest that was made from a metal that won't let energy patterns inside be identified. Cole blasted the locks off with a electric bolt and opened the reveal another Ray Sphere and a two Blast Cores one of which was the Dark Matter one due to it deep neon blue and purple glow. As Cole picked up the Ray Sphere he noticed that this one was bigger and has two slots for Blast Cores.

"I'm guessing, baby; you've got to use both of them in this one." Nix stated as Kuo rolled her eyes due to her calling Cole "baby".

Cole nodded in agreement. Kuo checked the notebook for further details. "It doesn't say other than just apply power to it to make it work."

"I got power right here…."Cole said and put the two Blast Cores in their drop in slots, and began to charge it up.

"Cole, wait a min…." Kuo began to say by the sudden luminosity of the device as it shot from Cole's hands and into the sky. Then a black sphere appeared sucking the sky and the sunlight into it as will as the island's surface.

The four were jerked right into it as their descended upward. As the neared it the felt themselves stretched out of their atoms and sucked into the void of the black hole….

The Black Hole then opened up; the four were reintegrated and fell long ways down to the forest floor. After a few minutes the four awaken to a bright sunlight overhead and the gently feeling of a small breeze.

"Whoa, like HELL whoa." Zeke said shaking his head; being stretched out of you atoms then back together again was a rush like none they all never experienced before.

And by the looks of the forest and the type of trees lead Zeke to ask the question first.

"Guys…. where are we?"

**So what you guys think? Leave it in the reviews. There are three other things I would like to ask all of you concerning the next chapters:**

**What powers, chakra, battleforms and weapons do you want Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix to obtain?**

**Since this is a harem story what pairings do you want to see? (EXAMPLE: Cole or Zeke paired with Tsunade.) Just name who and what location in the world do you want it to happen.**

**I'm going to add the Tournament and the 4****th**** Great Shinobi war in this. So, who do you want Cole, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix to fight in the battles of the Tournament and the War? **

**Remember, I'm open for anything that pops in your imagination so speak your mind and it may be introduced in the next chapters to come. **

**-Anah-aoshaka Irtyu WolfEyes, The Blue Lycanthrope ;3 **


End file.
